Control circuits and systems for controlling an electrical load, such as an electric motor, and a movable device driven thereby are numerous and varied in their operation. Some such systems may control the operation of the electric motor and/or the movable device, others may provide over current protection for deactivating the motor based on excess current to the electric motor, while others may provide various combinations of features.
One example of such a motor and movable device employing control circuits includes conventional automatic doors. Such doors are implemented in various configurations such as, for example, sliding doors, rotating panel doors, folding doors, and revolving doors. Automatic doors are often relied on for security and fire safety purposes. These automatic door systems often include various sensors and switches to assist in the control of the doors. For example, a conventional automatic door, when used as a fire door, may include a switch or actuator in a lead post for detecting an obstruction of the door while the door is closing, which may indicate a person trying to pass by the door when it is closing. Actuation of this switch typically temporarily stops the door from closing and allows access through the barrier formed by the door(s) for a predetermined amount of time. Unfortunately, positioning this switch in the lead post makes it difficult or impossible to functionally include other features in the lead post area.